


Instincts

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabbles, Multi, Smutlet, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instincts. They were what drove even the most basic of beings. So of course they had them, being werewolves, they had them bad. Most of the time they were able to block it out, yet there were times when they could not… Drabbles/Smutlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another minni series. I'm bad I know but damn if this show is not addicting and those plunnies...they won't go away!! I hope you guys enjoy!

Glazed blue eyes lulled around the room, boredom flashing in their depths.  A frown marred her pink plump lips and sweat dotted her brow as she sat on the dusty old couch. Her raven hair was pulled up into a messy bun as she fanned herself.

“It’s to damn hot.” Her voice was low and sultry and it made her companion twitch as he sat on a beat up chair across from her.

Her bright blue eyes looked over his form taking in the way his black t shirt clung to his defined muscles and the way the black stubble on his defined chin suited him. It made him look roguish, dark, sexy.

Hazel eyes locked with blue.

“You’re going into heat.” His voice was low and strained.

She merely crossed her shapely legs, her black shorts rising a bit more to expose her creamy thighs. He shifted, his nails digging into the arm rests of the chair. His strong jaw clenching in frustration as her sweet scent wafted around the room.

Growing stronger by the second.

“I know.” Her voice was sexy as she sat up, the left strap of her green tank top falling down to rest above her elbow exposing pale white skin and a hint of a pink nipple.

He quickly stood up, already half hard, and stalked away from her. He couldn’t give in, not now. It wasn’t safe.

He had left her behind for a reason.

For her protection.

Deep down the primal part of him was happy that his female had sought him out knowing she was going into heat.

She didn’t want any male but him.

His more rational side was mad that she had come; he had already lost his sister he didn’t want to lose his last pack mate either.

Not her.

Plus there were others who could now scent her, others that would want her.

The alpha.

Scott.

An image of her pressed into the ground naked and moaning under Scott begging for more flashed in his minds eye.

It made his blood boil.

His eyes flashed blue in anger and his canines lengthened.

He growled deeply, his body stiffening as a smaller more feminine one pressed into his back.  Her scent wrapped around him tempting him.

 _“Derek.”_ Her hot breath caressed his now pointed ear, her tongue reaching out to flick across the tip of it and he knew he was gone. He roughly pressed her into the decrypt wall of the half burned out house they were in.

She hissed in pleasure and pain, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist, tugging him closer.

He breathed heavily as he pressed his slightly sweaty forehead into hers. Their noses touching and their breath mingling.

“Kagome, my Kagome.” He claimed her lips in a busing if not demanding kiss, she moaned into it.


	2. Chapter 2

His face felt like it was burning as he ran through the woods, images running through his mind. He hadn’t meant to stumble on _that_.

_Flesh slick with sweat, gasps and moans echoing in the room._

_One male._

_One female._

_The two figures growled and grunted as if animals in heat._

_Derek had the small raven haired woman bent over on her hands and knees, ramming into her with such force that her breasts bounced around with each thrust. Her pink nipples were red and the rest of her breasts were littered with hickeys and bite marks._

_Her face was flushed and her eyes closed as she rolled her hips gasping as the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed in the room._

_The smell of sex and something much sweeter lingered in the room._

_A loud snarl echoed in the room and he jumped his gaze meeting that of Derek’s, his eyes flashing blue. He bared his teeth yet backed away when Derek covered the moaning withering female under him with his body._

_As if tryign to hide her._

_The message was clear._

_She was **his**._

_He gulped as Derek let lose another dark snarl, his claws digging into the wooden floor under him and the female._

_His female._

He turned on his heels and ran.

He grunted as he tripped over a branch and hissed as his knees and palms exploded in pain. He gasped as he sat there the images still running rampant through his head.

He had been drawn there by a sweet scent, he had never smelt it before and something urged him to find the source of it.

He didn’t except it to be _that_.

Derek rutting with some female.

What was worse was that he hadn’t expected to get so turned on by it.

He glanced down at his crotch where he was pitching a large ragging hard on.

“Fuck.”

And he wanted to, so damn bad...


	3. Chapter 3

Satisfied blue eyes closed sleepily as a content rumble echoed around the decrypt room. The scent of sex hung in the air and curled around the couple laying on ratty old couch.   
  
“Damnit Kagome...” The voice was layered with humor as large rough hands toyed with pale small hands.  
  
A sensual giggle left the stark naked female as she curled into the equally naked male behind her. “Bite me.” She squealed lightly as he did so, a rumble of sadistic glee escaping him.  
  
She merely rolled her eyes, her need sated for the moment, her lower regions throbbed as if reminding her of the great sex they had just had.  
  
The scent of her arousal began to fill the room.  
  
Derek groaned his member twitching as her sweet scent filled the room. His little female was insatiable when in heat.  
  
What worried him was Scott.  
  
The whelp had been drawn by her scent and even though he had scared him off for now he knew.  
  
Scott would be back.  
  
Anger stewed in him, Kagome was his!  
  
He would not share her with anyone, not Scott and definitely not the alpha!  
  
His eyes glowed blue with is anger as he pulled her on top of him, sliding into her hot wet womanhood.  
  
Kagome gasped rolling her hips as his large hands settled on them, claws pricing into her skin, her hands sprawled on his chest and slowly began moving her hips her gaze not leaving his.  
  
With a seductive smirk she lifted her gaze up to meet that of the peeping tom, her wetness doubling with the thought of being watched.  
  
He didn’t know why he went back, Derek had already given him a warning.  
  
But something in him demanded he go back, watch from the shadows, it was thrilling. His hard on was raging as as her electric blue eyes met his own he came.  
  
His body jerked as he creamed in his jeans, his hands clenching  in the fabric tearing holes.

Damn if it felt this good just watching her...how good would it feel to be in her?

Where had that thought come from? 

And why did it excite him?


End file.
